The Roots of the Montegues and Capulets
by DarkEbony78
Summary: Everyone knows that the Montegues and Capulets hated eachother. But why? A story of how the bitter rivalry began.


DarkEbony78: Hey everyone! This is my first fic. It was actually a Lit. Assignment, but since it was a unique topic I decided to post it on the Internet. Well, please read and review. Don't forget to tell me how I can improve! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you think that I own any of Shakespeare's work...ha...hahaha...you are absolutely insane!

The Roots of the Montegues and Capulets

There has been a harsh history of the feuding between the Capulets and the Montegues. But there actually was a time when these wealthy families got along with one another. So, what caused this deep malice between these families? Why do they hate each other so? The hatred all started a long while back, before these families had children. And, as with many fights, it all started with greed and jealousy...

John Montague and his wife started out very poorly. They lived in the shabby town of Mantua. It was a sad, miserable town with beggars and thieves and people who barely made it by in life. There was nothing the people could do to improve their lives, for a very greedy tax collector came every week to collect most of what little money they owned. He was a fat lazy man who went by the name of Aaron Capulet. One week, Aaron became very greedy and raised the amount of taxes the people should pay. But the Montegues had no money to give. You see, they were farmers, and what few plants they could harvest would hardly ever sell because of an extreme drought in the area. Well, Aaron was a very strict man who demanded his money and would not tolerate any who didn't pay him. So he ordered for the arrests of John Montague and his wife. But before the guards could reach them, the couple fled Mantua. Aaron was very persistent though, and made it known throughout the town that the Montegues were fugitives. The Montegues had nowhere to go. All that they had was left in Mantua, and if they dared to return there they'd be arrested. They had no clue as to what they would do.

Suddenly, the Montegues heard the sound of a horse and carriage. They turned around to see who it was and look! It was Mathew Capulet, the brother of the tax collector, Aaron. Not, it would seem that Mathew was a very generous man, but all of the helpful things he did for the less fortunate were not truly acts from his heart. He simply did them because he wanted to make himself look better. When Mathew saw the poor Montegues on the roadside, he asked them why they were there. The Montegues told him of his wicked brother Aaron, and how he is trying to arrest them for something they can't help. Well, Mathew saw another opportunity to make him self-look good. So he, having more power and authority over his brother, took Aaron out of his position. He also let the Montegues work for him a little while in the city of Verona. Within a year, the Montegues were back on their feet. They were even able to start a small business. At first, the Capulets had no problem with this. In fact, seizing another opportunity to heighten their reputation, they helped fund the Montegues' small business. But time passed by, and that small business grew into a larger one, and the Montegues had become rich and powerful.

Now, the Capulets only helped the Montegues so that they could make themselves look good. They had no intentions of the Montegues doing that well in business. After awhile, they became afraid that the Montegues might them. So, the Capulets told the Montegues to give them 30% of their profit. The Montegues were very reasonable people who figured they'd still be rich with the 70% left. Besides, they were grateful to the Capulets, so they gave them the 30%. After a few months, though, the Capulets would demand more and more. One day, the Montegues confronted the Capulets and said, "Why is it you ask for so much of our money? Have you become as a tax collector like your brother? You will get nothing more from us!" So the Montegues stopped giving money to the Capulets and their business continued to grow, even higher than the Capulets. With this, the Capulets became dreadfully jealous and avoided the Montegues. The Montegues saw this, and just to vex them they stayed right in the same city as the Capulets.

And the two families have been fighting ever since.


End file.
